rosesandprayersfandomcom-20200213-history
Adrianne Latasha Caledine
Adrianne Latasha Caledine was once a very sweet, young woman who tended to everyone's problems instead of her own; Adrianne had a beautiful life but this all changed when Yevon kidnapped her because of her Al Bhed heritage. Though because of the Yevon's experiments on Adrianne, it caught the attention of ShinRa. ShinRa then made a deal with Yevon, which gave them the rights to Adrianne's body. She later became known as project ADRIANNE. History Adrianne was born to a very lovely couple, her mother was Al Bhed and her father was involved in the Yevon belief. There for, because of the different race couple and the Yevon's hatred of the Al Bhed; the couple had to move to the Calm Lands where races didn't matter. Adrianne was born and raised into a very healthy lifestyle after her parents began living in the Calm Lands. From a very young age, Adrianne had difficulty learning to speak because of a disorder called Autism. Adrianne's parents had to put her into a Yevon hospital under a fake first and last name (for the child's protection). While in the hospital she met a young Rachael Mackenzie Alexander, who was in a terrible home accident that caused her to lose her ability to speak. The two became best friend's and had over come their disorders together and began speaking perfectly fine. Rachael and Adrianne separated after their hospital adventure and would later meet when Adrianne was eighteen and when Rachael was fifteen. Adrianne had sent a letter to Rikku (who was living on Sindo at the time), saying that Adrianne's mother and Father had been murdered in an Anti-Al Bhed murdering spree. Rikku had did her best to talk with the Yevon community but eventually had ended up threatening them. If the Al Bhed hatred did not stop, she would send great machina to attack Bevelle's doors. It then became a law for the Al Bhed hatred to stop. Rachael and Adrianne had reunited and Rachael began to stay with Adrianne for a year. Adrianne began to date Baralai Matthew Lennox a short time after. After Rachael left, Adrianne and Baralai had began to be a little rocky. The two would begin to do their own things but while they still lived together. When Adrianne found out Baralai was sleeping with Yasmine Umi Hart, she felt as if her heart was ripped out. In a fit of rage she threatened Baralai with killing herself if he left her, and Baralai stormed out of their apartment. Adrianne then ran away to the Bevelle temple to pray for forgiveness, she was then kidnapped by Yevon scientists. Yevon had been greatly interested in the Al Bhed's genes after they heard rumors of them being an advanced race of human. After a few weeks of poking at Adrianne, Yevon had traded her for protection against ShinRa. Adrianne was then under the care of ShinRa and was transformed into a super human weapon. She was labeled as failed because of her outer exterior. Death Adrianne was pronounced dead after a battle Rachael and she had while Rachael was in the hospital. Rachael had been inlisted as a patient after she had found out she was pregnant. Her body was extremely weak from travels with YRT and she was scared that her children were dying. While hooked up to devices and rested peacefully, a nurse had entered the room. Adrianne had murdered a nurse and stolen her clothing, then entered Rachael's room. Adrianne held a gun up to Rachael while she was resting. Ri quickly awoke and the two battled for ten minutes before anyone noticed what was going on. As the rest of YRT entered the room, they witnessed Rachael stabbing a pillar through Adrianne's chest. GBG entered the room and Baralai pronounced Adrianne dead. When the Six came back to the room after having Rachael checked out, Adrianne was gone. Etymology In French, the name Adrianne means- dark. The name Adrianne orginated as an French name. The name Adrianne is most often used as a girl name or female name. Adrianne's middle name In English, the name Latasha means- based on natasha meaning birthday. Other origins for the name Latasha include - English, African-American.The name Latasha is most often used as a girl name or female name. Personality Before her entry into Project ADRIANNE, Adrianne was a very bright young woman who let her looks control her and take her where she wanted to go. She attracted many of the opposite sex and this got to her brain, making her think she was the most beautiful woman in the world. After Adrianne began dating Baralai she had became self absorbed and became obsessed with her looks. Though after Baralai began cheating on her Adrianne began thinking that she was ugly, and that her life would end without her good looks, she was nothing. Adrianne never talks and shows no sign of life other then movement after Project ADRIANNE Image Before Project ADRIANNE, Adrianne was a very lively young girl who loved to show off her skin. Very often people would stop and tell Adrianne how beautiful she was, many people flaunted over her. Adrianne liked to wear her long blonde locks down her back or piggy tail them so her hair was hiding her chest, even though she loved showing off her chest their was somedays that Baralai would get angered about it and tell her to cover it up. Though Baralai couldn't stop her from wearing her skinny jeans and other tight pants, with her skinny jeans she would often wear loose fitting shirts and tons of bracelets and accessories. After Project ADRIANNE, Adrianne was only aloud to wear a brown clothe, or she would be sent out nude. Weapons Adrianne has many weapon's built inside of her and they can usually flip out of her limbs, though because of this she needs to be constantly be plugged into a energy source. Adrianne has over a thousand weapon's programmed into her body such as an explosives launcher that is built into her left arm as well as dual Katana's that she is able to pull out from her back, her shoulder blades will open as pockets for the katana's. List of weaponry involved in Project ADRIANNE *Mk. 23 *D.E. (L.B.) *Thor .45-70 *Solar Gun *P90 *M10 *Vz 83 *Bizon *Patriot *AK 102 *Mk. 17 *RPG-7 and many more Relationships Baralai Matthew Lennox Adrianne and Baralai were a couple although they didn't actlike one or got along very well with each other when Adrianne began obsessing over her looks. Baralai had been Adrianne's first love and even after death she couldn't get over it. Whenever Adrianne is sent out on missions she would never harm Baralai, not even try. Rachael Mackenzie Alexander Rikku and Adrianne go way back and they even spent years together writing letters back and forth after they were separated. The two were said to be best friend's for the longest time but after Rikku returned back to Sindo after saving Adrianne and other Al Bhed from al bhed hatred by the people of Bevelle, Adrianne began talking bad of Rikku behind her back and that Rikku was trying to steal Baralai from her. Adrianne lost her friendship with Rikku afterwards even though Rikku still cares for Adrianne after her death. YRT In her Project ADRIANNE form, Adrianne tries to constantly hurt YRT whenever she is hear them. She usually goes straight for Angel or Rikku seeing as she hates them the most. Adrianne never knew Tifa in her life time so she finds no reason for attacking her unless ordered to. GBG Adrianne finds no harm in GBG and there for does not attack them unless threatened or ordered to. Trivia *Adrianne was said to be a failed installment into project ADRIANNE *Her nick name is Adrie from Rachael *It was said that Adrianne was pregnant at the beginning of project ADRIANNE Category:List of Characters Category:rimonster's characters Category:Al Bheds